Thorns on an Irish Rose
by theantidamsel
Summary: For all her life, SAMBEL and the Sons of Anarchy have been Kelly McGee's family, her home through it all. And with her father as one of the First 9, it's no surprise that the club's in her blood. But sometimes blood runs cold and the people you thought were family are the ones you've got to leave behind to keep yourself going strong.


So I've been rewatching the show and after the episodes in Belfast I had some inspiration strike. And thus, Kelly McGee was created. I own nothing except for her, everything else that you recognize belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. This story starts off in the episode "Lochán Mór" and follows through the rest of the episodes in Belfast. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Kel. Yeh know I can't let yeh ride along. Yer da'll skin me alive if yeh come with." If it weren't for the fact she was sure he actually had a point, Kelly would've been laughing her ass off. It was times like these that reminded her just how green Paddy could be most days. It didn't matter that he'd been in the MC for years, didn't matter that she'd seen him fight and drink and ride like any other man in SAMBEL. Under the cut, he was still the same kid who she'd pulled pranks with and bailed her out of trouble on more than one occasion when she hadn't wanted her father finding out. Still the same boy she'd fallen in love with after years of dancing around each other. Sure, he could be just as tough as his brothers any day of the week but to her - to her was just her sweet Paddy, nice as could be and the one person she trusted and loved more than anyone. He was also the one man in the club she could keep wrapped around her finger. So the fact that he was fighting her on this was a bit impressive.

"Oh come on, Pad. Yeh know I'd never let nothin' like that ever happen to yeh. I'd wring my old man's neck 'fore I'd let 'im do anythin' to yeh. I promise." Her arms wrapped behind his neck, stepping close to him as he did his best not to give in to those bright green eyes staring up at him. He knew all too well what would happen the second he gave into those big eyes and the mischievous mind working behind them. And he knew that never meant good for him. His hands rested on her hips, shaking his head a bit. He'd known the request would be coming as soon as they got word that the boys from Charming would be coming across the pond. If it meant a chance of her seeing them - Chibs, Jax, the whole lot - he knew she'd knock him out and take his bike, push come to shove. And he knew he'd wind up with her on the back of his bike when they had their meet up, regardless of how much he didn't need to have McGee pissed at him. He felt her hands holding his face as those green eyes found him, pulling him in. "'Sides, it's not like I'm askin' to go on a run with yeh. I just want teh see my boys. See that scoundrel uncle o' yours. An' if McGee has a problem with that, then it's jus' too damn bad."

A heavy sigh fell from the man's lips, shaking his head in defeat. "Yer gonna be the death of me, lass," he mumbled, forehead pressing to hers as she smiled up at him. He could see the delight in her eyes as he gave into her demand. It was the same look that he'd been seeing for years, that he hoped to see for years to come. "Yeh ride along but if yer da comes after me and my bollocks for this, I'll throw yer sweet arse in the fire." The words were void of any malice or threat, a playfulness to it instead that was common for the young couple.

"The only one comin' after yer bollocks is gonna be me, love," Kelly mumbled playfully against his lips, a squeal of laughter slipping from her as she found herself thrown over his shoulder and carried off to the bedroom. Yeah, she had him wrapped around her finger. And he wouldn't dare have it any other way.

**SAMBEL**

Kelly McGee had been riding on the backs of motorcycles for longer than she could possibly remember. Ever since she was old enough to safely sit on one, that's how she travelled. She felt more safe on the back of one, more at home than anywhere else. She blamed her dad for that. Growing up as the daughter of an original Son meant motorcycles were a way of life and that was something she just couldn't ignore. And with her arms around her old man and the wind blowing past them as they rode, she was happy as could be. This was her life, her livelihood, and her favorite thing in the world. Well, second favorite after a good roll in the sheets with Paddy. But it was a close second. And the ride to meet up with the Charming men was one of the most exciting rides she'd been on in a long time. She was excited, excited to see all the people who'd been apart of her family before they'd moved back to Belfast, before SAMBEL had been created. It had been years since she'd seen any of them and she'd been itching for this since she'd heard about them coming. Even though she knew the circumstances weren't the best for the reunions of the charters, she was sure this would be a good thing in the end.

The morning was overcast but so were most of the ones in Belfast, that much she was used to. She'd climbed off the bike when they'd reached the meet up, leaving Paddy to sit there while she paced around a bit. Her dad was less than happy about her being there; McGee had always preferred to keep her as far from club business as he could. But she was too stubborn for him to control like he wanted, had been since she was four years old and learned how to argue just about anything with him. He was sure the last time he'd had a moments peace with his daughter was then. So when he'd seen her pull up on the back of Paddy's bike, he'd held his tongue. He'd save his breath for an argument with her later. For now he'd focus on the arrival of Sam Crow in Ireland.

"Yeh don't think they'd get lost, do yeh?" she questioned as she leaned against her old man's bike, foot tapping anxiously on the ground. "I mean, yeh don't think Luther would get 'em lost, do yeh? Seamus called when they met up with 'em, right?"

Hands caught hers, pulling her attention from the stretch of road she'd been staring at for the last ten minutes. "Take a breath, love," he mumbled to her, pressing a brief kiss to the top of her head. She could practically feel her dad and Liam staring holes in her back, knew that some snide comment might be made if the sergeant at arms decided to open his fat mouth. She just hoped that he'd remember that he'd wind up with her boot shoved up his ass if he decided to say anything. God knows she'd had to do it before. The rumbling sound of engines, however, pulled her thoughts to a much happier region. "See? No need for worries. They've got all of 'em here, safe and sound. Now, no more worryin'. Not now."

With a wide grin on her face, Kelly placed a quick kiss to his lips, turning to greet the mother charter. It was a mix of faces, some familiar and some not as the men stepped off the bikes. One in particular stood out to her as she saw that wider than natural grin on his face, the loud voice echoing out as she heard, "Do my eyes deceive me or is this little Kelly McGee on my wee shite of a nephew's arm?!" A loud laugh escaped as she found herself being scooped up off her feet in a warm hug. It had been near a decade since she'd seen Chibs and yet nothing seemed to have changed. Sure there was a bit of gray in his hair and the wrinkles on his face seemed to have grown in numbers but other than that it was like no time had passed. She hugged him back tightly as she found herself being spun around before finally landing on her feet, watching as he pulled his nephew in for a hug as well. "I see yeh finally found yerself a lass. How yeh managed to get one _so_ far out o' yer league, complete mystery."

"Oh, because yeh were such a catch when Fi married yeh," she shot back at him playfully, his cheek getting a light smack from the girl. He just barked out a laugh in response and grabbed her back in for another hug. "Missed yeh, yeh old coot," she whispered softly, breathing in the familiar warm leather.

"Aye, missed yeh too, lass," he mumbled back before letting her go, giving her a little push in his nephew's direction with a warm smile. "The two o' yeh are gonna have teh explain how this all happened to meh later, yeh?"

"Don't worry, Chibby. I'll get yeh piss drunk later and tell yeh all the dirty little secrets." The two exchanged bright grins as Paddy pulled her into his side, mumbling something about how she'd better not tell him too much. She just offered up a smile and peck to the cheek. Stepping out of the way, she let all the men interact, watching the little reunion go down. It was a sight to behold and she couldn't help but smile. And the grin spread a little wider as she saw the familiar blonde she'd spent several summers chasing around Charming as a child. "Jackie boy? Look at yeh. Not that scrawny little arse I used teh beat up."

"And you're not the same little scrawny brat in braids I used to scare with rubber spiders, Kel," he shot back, pulling her in for a hug that could rival Chibs's. For the short part of her childhood that she'd spent in Charming, Jax and his little brother Thomas had been her main friends, the only children really allowed to play with her other than a few other kids the First 9 had. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him but she knew she was happy to have him now. "You grew up good, kid."

"Who 're yeh callin' kid, Teller? Yeh only got two years on me. And I remember bein' a good head taller than yeh last I saw."

"And I remember you tripping your own two feet every time you tried to walk. Ever work that out, Kel?"

A firm shove to his chest coupled with the playful glare had her feeling like she was a child again, playing with friends and not having a care in the world. It reminded her of the simple life in Charming, life outside Belfast and the Real IRA. Moments like this made her remember why she missed it all sometimes. A few more greetings with old friends - guys like Clay and Opie - and then Kelly found herself being shuffled towards the van with the SAMBEL men inside. "Yer da wants yeh ridin' back with 'em," Paddy explained before she had a chance to protest. A lingering kiss was pressed to her lips as she pouted before she found herself clambering in the back with the rest of the Sons.

**SAMBEL**

"Trinny! Where yeh at, lass?" The bell rang over the door of the shop as Kelly let herself in, still a little rattled from the run in on the road. Getting stopped by the soldiers wasn't a big deal. That happened just about any time you went for a drive. It was the trying to run a truck off the road and watching Chibs beating down the man that had her rattled. She knew he'd never been a saint; none of the men in the Sons of Anarchy were. But when she'd known him, he'd always just been the funny Scot, the one who'd keep her entertained and let her stay over while she watched Kerrianne for him and Fi. She wasn't used to seeing this side of him just yet. Gemma Teller, however, was exactly how she'd remembered her. All guns blazing and a bit terrifying to anyone who might cross her. It was one of the reasons she'd idolized the woman after her mum had passed. She'd always seemed invincible in the little girls eyes. "Trinity!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. What the hell is it, Kel?" Her stepsister appeared at the foot of the staircase, giving the older girl an exasperated look. It almost made a laugh slip out. Sometimes it seemed like the age gap between the two of them was larger than it actually was.

"Yer ma's lookin' for yeh. The whole crew from Charmin's arrived. Get out there an' say 'ello." Trinity perked up a little bit, the girl just as intrigued and excited by the idea of the mother charter coming to visit as Kelly had been. She was quick to follow her stepsister out of the shop back to where all the Sons had gathered, Belfast and Charming blending together. A moment later Maureen showed up, shuffling Trinity off to do the meet and greet with new faces. Kelly went off in search of a different familiar face. It took some weaving through the crowd but it wasn't long before she found her man. Arms wrapping around Paddy from behind, she found herself leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek as she interrupted his conversation. "Yeh needed for anythin', love?" A slight shake of the head was all the answer she needed as her hand slipped into his. "Sorry lads. I'm gonna need this one fer a while."

"Wha's on yer mind, love?" Paddy asked softly as they made their way over to his bike, arm draping around her shoulders.

She offered him a warm smile as she straddled the back of his bike, settling on the seat behind him with her arms around him. "Jus' want some quality time with my old man 'fore you get all caught up with the boy of Sam Crow. As happy as I was to see Chibby and the lot, I like seeing jus' you more. Take me home?"

"Gladly," he replied simply as he pulled out of the parking lot and peeled off down the street.

* * *

Reviews and comments are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
